Of Smelly Socks And Twisted Toothpaste Tubes
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Ron and Hermione have an argument... WARNING! This story is really dumb! And for once, its not slash! lol.


A/N: This is just something really stupid that me and a mate wrote one time at lunch when we were really bored. And mean, REALLY bored! As in, like, border than usual. lol. So yeah, I wrote this when I was like about, 14 or sumthing, adn it has absolutely no point nor plot what-so-ever. I guess you could almost call it a round-robbin, but I'm not so sure. This story was inspired through a German class I once took, where the teacher was explaining something with a wierd story, and so I came up with this... Me and a mate wrote it that lunch time at school. It severly sucks, adn is also one of the very VERY few stories that I have writen that actualy aren't slash! lol. (Yay! Go me! I can write het!) lol. (Well, not really, as its also probly going to be the onky fic I ever write that can honestly be G rated!) lol. (Well, maybe T rated. lol. I'm not sure that I want to get flamed and/or yelled out for exposing little kids to the word 'bloody!' lol. As apparently political corectness has made it illegal or something! lol.) ((Political corectness is dumb! lol. And it's going overboard! lol. What right do they have to tell Santa he can't say 'ho ho ho!?' lol.)) (((And so I don't get flamed for calling anyone a ho... I have nothing against anyone who chooses a profession or career in prostitution of any other kind of lewd or utherwise frowned upon career! I'm indiferent!))) lol. Yer well, if your in a silly mood you might actually enjoy this, as I sometimes enjoy reading really random stuff that makes no sense... (I once read a story involving Sirius Black and Llamas taking over the world... so yeah, cheers to the auther of that particular story, allthough I curnetly can't remember what it's called! lol. You extremely made me laugh that day!) lol.

Of Smelly Socks And Twisted Toothpaste Tubes.

Hermione Granger huffed. She was in a bad mood. Ron had ledft his smelly socks in the hallway again. He always left them in the hallway. She had already told him over and over again to put them in the laundry, but he never did. Hermione was getting sick of it. How hard would it be for him to walk down the hall to the laundry and put them in the basket? It's not like it would kill him, for once.

Hermione stomped up the stairs, smelly socks in hand. "Ron! How many times have I told you not to leave your socks in the hallway!?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." He called back, clearly still in bed.

Hermione fumed even more. "Ronald Weasley! Is that the best you can do!?" She yelled, hurling the socks at him from across the room, before turning to storm out, saying; "Go and put them in the laundry!" And she slambed the door loudly behind her.

Hermione stomped off to the bathroom, determined to get back at him. She cursed as she realised they were nearly out of toothpaste. She grabbed the near empty tube, and twisted it round till the toothpaste squirted out the top, onto her brush. '_Lets see how he likes that!_' she thought rebeliously, throwing the twisted tube aside. '_Teach him to leave his damn smelly socks lying around all over the place!_' And she went downstairs to finish the laundry.

--

About an hour later, Ron went into the bathroom, after having chucked his socks in the laundry basket downstairs. He scowled when he noticed that Hermione had twisted the toothpaste tube again. He hated it when she did that. Why couldn't she just roll it like any normal person would!? The toothpaste came out easier that way anyway!

"Hermione!" He yelled, stepping out into the hall. "Why the hell did you twist the damn toothpaste tube again!? Why the bloody hell can't you just roll it like everyone else does!?" He siged anoyedly, as she called back up the stairs angrily.

"Well, there you go then! Stop leaving your stinking filthy socks around all over the hallway!"

Ron groaned exasperatedly. So that's what this was about! "Oh, bloody hell Herm! Grow up will you!?"

"Oh! Well that's rich, coming from you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" He was getting pissed off now.

"Oh, for merlins sake!" She yelled, stomping up the stairs to the bedroom, and grabbing a suitcase.

Ron looked at her, confused. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Hermione glared at him, as she slambed the suitcase shut. "I'm going home!" She yelled, grabbing the case off the bed, and heading for the door.

"You are home!" He called after her.

"No! I'm going home to my mothers!" She grabbed something off the dresser. "And there are your socks!" She yelled, throwing them at him, roughly. With that, she left, slambing the front door behind her.

Fins. lol. Like I sed. This was stupid. I just wrote it cso one day I felt like it. lol. Although, I find I must point out that stuff like this probly does happen, and also feel inclined to mention that the human race as a whole is totaly unreasonable with each other! lol. We scream and yell at the dumbest littlest things, and then when something really big happens we just sit there wondering what hit us! lol. So I guess in a way I could be trying to say; Guys, don't leave ur underwear in the hall, we hate it! And girls, don't be immiture shits about guys leaving their underwear in the hall! lol. (You know you secretly love it!) lol. (Btw; I have absolutely no opinion about weather or not the toothpaste comes out easier by twisting or rolling, but I just thought that would work!) lol.

Cheers, for actually reading this far if you did! lol.

JSB.


End file.
